The Love of A Nobody
by Shadow Crystal Sage
Summary: Marluxia may be a Nobody but he's in love with Jennifer; a half-breed and she isn't sure if she's in love with him. But now her feeling start to change about him, and what if other start coming into this situation? Discontinued til further notice
1. The Half Breed

A young teen girl was walking slowly down the empty hallway to the library. Jennifer ran her fingers through the long lavender bangs that covered her face. The lovely thing about The Castle That Never Was was that it had a huge variaty of books from all over the worlds. The lonely sound of her boots echoing off the white walls were like a tune in her head that told the story of her non-exictence, the many lonely days she spent walking down the same hallway to the same library and then the sleepless nights she would spend afterwards. Yes, she had an eternal life now since she was a half-breed human/nobody, but she felt somewhat lonely.

"Wait, I can't feel. It's imposible for me to feel lonesome." The girl thought to herself as she stopped in her steps and sighed, putting a hand on her chest where her heart was how-we-could-say half present. With a long sigh, she began to walk once more till she reached the big double-doors. Pushing them open, she made her way to the darkened isles of several different-colored books and began to scan for one in perticular. She slid her index finger down the line of dusty books untill she hit an empty space.

"But the check-in card said it was available." Jennifer scratched her head and began to scan the row once more. She began to move to a different shelf, thinking that the book she had come for had been misplaced in the wrong area, when a sharp scent filled her nose. The smell is what seemed to be putred fingernail polish wafting in her direction.

"Hello, Larxene." She didn't even have to turn around to see the older woman coming twords her.

"Well, well, Jennifer, you sound plesant as always." she frowned as she put a hand on her hip. "Why'd you miss the meeting last night?" the blond girl walked closer to the younger teen, who now turned to see her holding a thick black book with gold letters that read: 'Marquis de Sade'.

"Larxene, you've read that one already. I've been waiting for it for a month." She stepped forward and looked up into the older women's cold, souless eyes.

"You want it, shorty?" she began to cradle the old looking book in her arms and smiled evily. "Well sorry, freak, but you were to slow."

"Listen, you gothic reject, you've pushed me around since I became a member of the organization and I've said nothing, but when you go between me and my books you've crossed the line!" She pointed at her furiusly.

_'Where did this emotion come from? I'm a nobody half-breed, we don't feel anything!'_ She thought to herself, not realizing a very angered Larxene had grabbed her by her collar and lifted her off the ground, then she tried to pry Larxene's hand off of her cloak.

"Gothic reject, am I?" she had such strength when she was mad. "Damn you, you freak emo!" she threw her swiftly across the room, into a book shelf which caused several thick books to fall on her as she groaned in pain, trying to get back up.

"If you have any respect for life I recomend you keep your rude coments to yourself, kid, before you really get hurt." the blond turned an walked out in silent rage.

--...--

Marluxia was walking down the corridor heading toward the library for some kind of plant as he crashed into Larxene, making cherry blossom petal fall out of his sleeves.

"Marluxia, sorry i wasn't watching where i was going."

"What're you so mad about?" He then leaned toward her and put his lips next to her ear. "Did Axel get to you, again?"

"No, you jerk, that freak brat wanted to run her mouth." she put her hands on her hips. "That little freak is lucky I didn't zap her like the little insect she is." she hissed.

"You didn't hurt her, did you?" Marluxia fround, knowing she was speaking of Jennifer. Like Axel, he too, has a crush on a younger girl.

"You know that the Superior wouldn't like us to strike down our own fellows now, don't you?" he allowed the lie to pass his lips.

"No, I just threw her around to get a point across...Why, do you have a soft spot for the little brat?" Larxene's anger turned into sly, evil, happiness.

"Where is she?" the man fround, concern filled him with dread. "Wait, what is this? Nobodies can't feel. No hearts. No love, no sorrow, no nothing." the filling kept pouring in his empty chest.

"The Freak? She's in the library. You can go look for her, but I need a bath, so go by yourself." she fround, begining to walk away in a huff.

It didn't take Marluxia long to find his way the library's double-doors. He had entered to find Jennifer picking up books and placing them on the shelf, with tears at the corner of her eyes.

_'Tears? She was crying? Emotion? It's fake...isn't it?'_ the man couldn't beleve his eyes. The girl looked up, her lavender/purple hair fell over one side of her face, covering one of her puffy eyes.

"Hi." Marluxia waved, a sweet smile on his blushing face. Lavender turned back to the books so the man wouldn't see her face, but she knew it was to late as he heared the footsteps comeing towards her.

"Would you like some help?"

"Why would you care? You can might as well give up your pity act, cause it's not working."

"Pity act? What's wrong wih you lately?"

"Just shut up and leave." She picked up a huge dictioary and struggled to place it on the shelf when warm, gloved hands slid over hers and helped her get the book in place. The scent of flowers filled her nose and she felt herself blushing as he stepped away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She covered the visible side of her face with her hand.

"Just trying to help you." a sly smile spread across Marluxia's face as he crossed his fingers behind his back and chuckled. "Two people can clean this up faster."

"Whatever, just don't talk alot, flower boy." Jennifer gritted his teeth.

"Flower boy? Why are you gonna call me names?" Marluxia's smile turned to a hurt frown. "I didn't call you a freak or anything that the other guys call you and you're going to stoop to their level by calling me names." the older man's words struck one of her nerves, but he had a point. Jennifer turned and met Marluxia's eyes.

"That expression...why does it seem to make me 'feel' bad. Feel? Whatever...But...I shouldn't act childish. I am to intelligent to be rude like Larxene or the others are."She forced a smile.

"I'm sorry,yes, I'd like some help." She tugged on Marluxia's sleeve and pointed, first a a big book and, then, to the top shelf. "I'm not tall enough." She blushed. Marluxia picked her up as she slid the book onto it's space.

--...--

After everything had been picked up the two flopped onto a big leather couch in the middle of the library. Marluxia looked out the big window that was to the side of the room and saw two figures standing on the ledge opposite the other side of the castle.

_'Axel? Kamina?'_ the older man's fingers became tangled in his hood strings.

"What are they doing?" he saw his two fellow, members...kissing. His mind raced at the thought then it shifted to a thought of the girl beside him. He swallowed hard and bit his bottom lip.

_'If I do this...I'll be as bad as Axel!'_ he watched as the young girl turned to face him. That cute, slender face. That odd hair, like his, with the double-color mix.

_'But I really like her! I want to show my love for her. She makes me feel like I still have a heart.'_ the older man found himself leaning over...but what surprised him was that this girl was leaning close to him too!

Their lips met and a feeling exploded in Marluxia's chest. "Jen, I love you." As Marluxia put a hand on her shoulder, the girl pulled away.

"What are we doing?" Jennifer gasped, her mind had gone blank at the time the older man had came way closer to her.

"You're a Nobody and I'm not as much!" She began to wipe her mouth with the back of her hand.

"But you liked it, didn't you?" a sly smile spread across Marluxia's face as he watched the girl become a bright red.

"N-no, I don't think so." Jennifer stood to her feet and began to walk away.

"We will be seeing more of each other, real soon." Marluxia giggled as he watched the girl reach the door.

"I'll lock myself in my room everytime I see you coming." Came the girl's reply as the door opened and closed.

"Oh, really?" Marluxia chuckled as he pulled a set of keys from his sleeve. "I may have to disagree with you, my dear Jennifer."


	2. Hidden Love

Jennifer had just walked out of the library to her room, thinking about what had just happened.

_'Why would he go and do that? I have to tell this to Kamina and Luna, now!' _Then her thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly crashed into Zexion, causing both of them, fall to the floor; Zexion on the floor and Jennifer on top of him.

"Oh My God, Zexion i am so sorry!" Jennifer said getting him up as well as herself. Zexion just looked at her, like she had just come back from being nearly killed by Xaldin.

"Whoa! Jennifer, i'm fine and will you please calm down!" Jennifer calmed down, picking up some of the papers scattered all over as she noticed Zexion staring at her and began to blush. Zexion began picking up the books he had dropped and couldn't help but notice that she had flower petals in her hair and hood, so he guessed that Marluxia finally tried to pull his crazy antic. He felt a strange feeling filling inside him, he somehow felt jealous.

"Marluxia, didn't do anything to you did he?" Then Jennifer stopped collecting the papers and blushed uncontrollably. Then she suddenly gave Zexion the papers and ran toward her room. He suddenly felt somewhat worried that Jennifer might be in love with that creep Marluxia.

_'If she's fallen in love with him my plans are ruined!'_Then he picked up a book that had was labeled "New Love", but it definitely wasn't his. So he slipped it into one of his sleeves and walked to Jennifer's room. When Zexion had arrived at Jennifer's door, he saw the door open with black roses fluttering out. Zexion knew it was a bad idea to bother her now, but he had to tell her about Marluxia's secret.

"Jennifer, I h- Oh No." When Zexion had barged in, he saw that she was sleeping as black roses floated all around the room, it seemed that the roses gave of a special scent that once breathed in you black out for days or even months! Zexion was resistant to the scents, since he already knew Jennifer didn't want anyone else to black out.

Zexion tried to walk over but vines suddenly wrapped around him and slammed the door. "Hey!"

Then Marluxia suddenly came in through the now open door, then sighed with relief. "Sorry about that."

Then the vines let go of Zexion and disappeared.

"What the hell was that about?"

"Sorry, i thought you were Axel."

"Here's the real question, why is Jennifer asleep like that?"

"I don't know, she said something about 'finally getting time to think in peace' in the library."

"I don't get what you mean." He put down the book onto Jennifer's table and turned back to Marluxia.

"Forget it, i'm going to wake her up, now get out."

"Why? i have t-" He stopped mid-sentence and suddenly fainted. Marluxia seemed to smile at this, picked the younger boy up, and walked through the portal that was leading to Zexion's room. Once in his room, Marluxia set Zexion down on the bed and walked back through the portal to Jennifer's room. It looked like he was still smiling, when he suddenly crept over to Jennifer, then kissed her; straight on the lips and wrapped one of his arms around her waist, as one of her hands slowly touched the right side of Maruluxia's face and kissed back.

Jennifer was still alseep when she did this but she suddenly started waking up as Marluxia pulled away, catching his breath. Jen slowly sat up holding her head and suddenly felt light-headed.

"Jen, are you okay? Is anything wrong? Did the kiss make take anything out of you (Not literally)?"

"No, nothing, and what kiss?" Then she licked her lips, tasting something that wasn't of her own. It was the taste of cherry blossoms and roses mixed in with her own of black rose, violet, and lavender. Now her head felt like it was spinning, causing her to slightly groan from the pounding in her head. Marluxia laid her down carefully and slowly as she looked like she was blushing (like how you look when you have a fever), closed her eyes, and fell asleep to the scent of the black roses that were still floating about. Marluxia now took off his glove; feeling her forehead, which felt extremely warm.

"F...ing hell, she has a fever." He put his glove back on, picked her up, and headed down to Vexen's room, where at least he could help. While walking over to Vexen's, Zexion suddenly stormed out of his room; wet, into the next corridor where you could hear Demyx screaming his head off. When Marluxia came to Vexen's room, he tapped on the door with his foot, when Vexen opened the door looking, like something exploded in his face.

"What?!"

"Vexen, don't yell, Jen already has a fever, don't you think it a little bit much?"

"Come in and set her down. I'll go find the remedy, i made, since almost everyone's getting sick." Marluxia walked in and set Jennifer down as Vexen told him to get out. After Marluxia left the room, Vexen got her to sit slighly upright and carefully (and slowly) poured the medicine into her mouth, then brushed her throat so she could swallow easier.

As Marluxia waited outside, the Academic suddenly opened the door, handing the girl over to him along with the medicine.

"Make sure she takes it every three hours or the fever will get worse. Now get her back into her room." He then closed the door as Marluxia and Jennifer disappeared into darkness, then reappearing in Jen's room. He put her down into the plush silk sheets and he leaned down, kissing Jennifer on the lips once more as the black roses in the room began to produce a new scent, one that was very seductive (i'm only kidding, my cousin sprayed something that's why). When Marluxia pulled away he blushed, then left the room still holding the medicine for Jennifer.

**In Jen's 'Dreamworld'**

Jennifer woke up to find herself in a beautiful field of green shining grass. With gargantuan purple mountains in the background, surrounded by a silent forest. Dandelions tickled her skin as she sat up.

"I should stop using those black rose scents, or i could die." Jennifer shook her head, and walked slowly over to a water fountain; Which was placed obscenely in the middle of the meadow. She let the water from the fountain splash all over her and sat on it's edge.

"I hope something in the other world didn't happen."

**_Unfortunately, you caught a fever._ **Then a boy with black hair and red eyes carrying a sword on his back appeared.

"Dark, can you please get out of my dreams!"

**_I'm just warning you._**

"Like i care, you've lied to me long enough."

**_Fine, suit yourself. But when you die, i'll just laugh._ **He was about to leave when Jennifer suddenly grabbed his wrist.

"Wait, I'll listen; but promise me, you won't lie to me anymore."

**_I promise._ **Then they walked back over to the fountain and sat down.

**_After the black roses' scents took effect on you, that freak suddenly came and did something to you._**

"Okay, when you say freak, you mean Marluxia right?"

**_Ehhhh..._**

"Oh my god...Excactly what did he do to me?"

**_This._ **He blushed and suddenly kissed her the same excat way Marluxia had, then pulled away.

"I-I don't believe you."

**_You have to trust me just this once. I've already promised i wouldn't lie._**

Then Jennifer fell into his arms and began to fade away. All the boy could do was smile.

**-Back on the Outside World-**

It was about 5:50, ten minutes until Jennifer had to take the medicine, when Marluxia knocked on her door. He then opened the door to see Jennifer sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing her boots with a smile planted on her face.

"Jen, you're awake already?" Jennifer jumped startled from Marluxia's sudden entrance.

"Yeah, why wouldn't i?"

"You got a f-" The she cut him off.

"Fever, i know. That's why i wasn't myself when i kissed you back."

"Huh?"

"Before i was completely awake the first time."

"Yeah, sorry about that." He scratched the back of his head.

"Look, i know that you have a crush on me, but..." She trailed off and then continued, "I don't know if i like you or not."

"Well, i'd say follow you heart but..."

"Half is still there."

"It's better to have half rather than nothing." Then something beeped and Jennifer turned off the watch the was under her sleeve.

"It's 6 o'clock, already?"

"Yeah and time for the medicine." Marluxia pulled the bottle and a small (I mean really small) cup out from his sleeve and set it down onto the table.

"I'll do it. No offense but i kinda don't trust you with my medicine." Marluxia nodded and left, then she got up and poured and bit of the medicine in the cup and drank it.

_'Normally medicine is bitter, but why is this one slightly sweet? Oh well, at least Vexen made it, hopefully.'_

The she walked into the bathroom, washed the cup and left it to dry, and left the bathroom. Next thing she did was put back on her black cloak, which now seemed to be a little looser than the last time and put her hair back up in a high ponytail with a special pear blossom designed ribbon from her friend and some of her bangs right over her right eye.

"I never told him to leave. Oh well, i wonder what i could do for the rest of the day." She thought for a moment when she suddenly remembered she had borrowed some of Zexion's books about a month ago and never got to return it. She walked out of her room with the books, locking the door and walked right into Roxas, making her drop the books on his foot.

"Sorry, Roxas. I didn't see you." She picked up the books and got up.

"It's okay, this is at least the fifth time i've ran into someone."

"Sorry about dropping the books on your foot. Well, i have to go find Zexion."

"He's out on a mission. I feel bad for him though."

"Xemnas partnered him with Demyx, didn't he?"

"Yeah, this seriously won't turn out well."

"Especially, after Demyx sprayed Zexion with water earlier."

"Yeah he was pissed! Axel had to dry him off after, he beat the daylights out of Demyx." Roxas said slightly laughing.

"Well Demyx will be Demyx, even his Somebody; Edmy, was a goofball!"

"Wow. Hey Jen, can i asked you something?"

"Sure, anything Roxas."

"Do you...uhhh..."

"Take your time, Roxas."

"Jen, do you want to come with me to Twilight Town?"

"Sure, but why?"

"I just want to watch the sunset with someone."

"Why not ask Axel or that girl lives there?"

"I just wanted to get to know you better." The Jennifer gave a smile and nodded, "Okay, i'll come!"

When they walked passed Axel, Marluxia, and Larxene's rooms, they started to hear 'I Kissed a Girl' by Katy Perry passed their doors. The two exchanged shocked yet confused looks and hurried down the hall away the blasting music.

"Okay, that was very creepy!"

"Roxas, don't you think that's obvious?!"

"Yeah, it is obvious..."

"Come on let's just go before they find out we were eavsdropping."

"Maybe thats why i'm behind you!" Both of the teens looked behind themselves seeing Axel and ran down the hall into a portal.

**Twilight Town**

The two ran out of the portal; leading to the outside of the old Mansion, trying to catch their breath.

"God...That...Was...Close!"

"Yeah. Uhh, Roxas take off the cloak. We're **walking** to the Clock Tower."

"Okay." He took off the cloak, revealing the clothed he wore, during the time he was in the Digital Twilight Town. Jennifer did the same; she was wearing a pink slightly-frilled camisole/tanktop, a blue-base white-stripped mini skort, and white ankle sneakers. She also had a large wristband on the left arm and a watch ontop of the band.

"Come on, let's go before Axel finds out we're here, or he'll kill us."

"Knowing him, he'll try to seduce-."

"I don't want that thought! Besides Kamina will kill him if she found out." Then Roxas grabbed her wrist, dragging her out of the woods, into the Tram Common. Jennifer started feeling uncomfortable from the way Roxas had such a tight grip, and tried to pry him off.

"Roxas, your grip is too tight, you're hurting me." It seemed that Roxas ignored her and tightened the grip, causing her to wince into pain.

"Roxas, are you listening? Your grip is hurting me." Jennifer said again as they arrived at the Clock Tower and headed to the roof. Roxas still ignored her; it looked like he was thinking and blushing a bit. When they came onto the roof and sat on the edge; Roxas finally let go of her wrist and gave her a sea-salt ice cream.

"Roxas, didn't you hear me complaining about your grip hurting my wrist?" She asked letting the rest of her ice cream drip.

"Huh? Sorry, i guess i was thinking too much." He said finishing the ice cream he had for himself wiped his mouth. Then both of them stood up and walked a little back, near the pillars.

"It really hur-" Jennifer felt lips pressed against her own, and realized Roxas was kissing her. She tried to pull away put Roxas held her close; he had his left arm around her waist and the other holding her wrist, restraining her from trying anything (her arm was held upward, close to herself, yet it looked like it were between them). When he pulled away, Jennifer backed away, passed the pillar, opened a portal (camoflage to the area) and ran into it.

"Wait, Jennifer!" But it was too late, the portal had already closed, and left him all alone, then it suddenly turned slightly dark.

**Jennifer's Room**

Jennifer arrived in her room shortly after the incident with Roxas and flopped onto the bed, kicking off her boots. She let out a deep breath and looked up at the Nobody insignia staring down at her. She never knew why she and other Nobodies remembered everything that happened in their otherselves' lives.

Jennifer still carried some pieces of the emotions her other self felt, and her hair started turning dark lavender/violet.

"Great, even i inherited her mood traits. God, why do i have to be cursed to walk the earth as a hated half-breed freak?"

No one knows why Jennifer talks to herself so much, but she's actually talking to the voice in her head; her brother...

**You really have to stop thinking that kind of stuff.**

"Dark, I know but i miss everything."

**...The life of your other self?**

"I don't want to think about it, so get out of my thoughts until i really need to talk, okay?"

**Alright, just call whenever you need me.**

Crystal _- Sorry, i forgot to mention i do not own anything except my OCs..._

Dani _- _(Points to Crystal) She's even more forgetful than i am.

Mimi - Very true.

Crystal - That's just mean.

Terra & Jennifer - PLZ REVIEW!


End file.
